


A hero.

by Lirema



Series: Sanders Celeste [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirema/pseuds/Lirema
Summary: That’s all he ever wanted. All he was ever meant to be...right?
Series: Sanders Celeste [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A hero.

A hero.

That’s all he ever wanted. All he was ever meant to be...right?

He thought-no he knew, he was doing the right thing. He knew the snake was responsible for Thomas’ misery. Not him, not anyone else. Sure, he wasn’t as smart as Patton, and sure, maybe Patton was a little too extreme for turning into a giant kaiju bullfrog...thing, but what did they take him for? A fool with a sword? A blind idealist? And now all of a sudden they were taking the snake’s side? No. He needed some time alone. He needed some time to think. That’s why he left. And that’s why he can never go back. 

Not until he can figure out how to redeem his heroic status.

His room was not merely a “room” compared to the other sides. It could be whatever he wanted: a castle, a meadow, a volcano if he felt so bold. It could have whatever he wanted too, whatever food and luxuries he wanted to indulge in. But this time the room was empty. Infinite. White. Like the mind of a man who thought listening to the snake was better than listening to him. Was Thomas so blind? So empty like the dull whiteness in his room? Where was the sense in this madness? The logic to this creativity? Even Logan agreed with the snake. Was everyone so blank, so prodigiously empty in their minds like this stupid room that can’t even conjure a single-

“You are his hero, Roman.”

He jerks around to the voice interrupting his thoughts behind him. That silver-tongued voice. That slimy, conniving fishmonger, standing 30 feet away from him, grinning from ear to ear. He wanted to destroy that ugly grin. Destroy it and everything it stood for. Because everything it stood for was now everything and everyone that was standing against him. There was no doubt about that. With a mighty war cry, he’d unleash his katana and slash him in half, but instead the snake would simply poof into thin air. Back to the infinitely empty silence in his room. He loathed it. He loathed everything. Was everyone in the Mind Palace really so blind? Or was he the fool? No. No, it couldn’t be. He’d been doing so well after...after the snake’s trial, after he sentenced Thomas to go to the wedding, and after Remus had his fun and left. Yes, at least his brother wasn’t here to bother him-

“Wow, talk about J-anus, am I right?”

“I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” The prince gives another war cry at his brother. 

This one was smarter. He’d bob and weave with every slice of Roman’s sword as he hacked away like a samurai in one of those silent japanese shows. Chuckling with every missed shot, fueling Roman’s rage even more. The prince growls and thrusts his sword, earning an amused “ooo” from the duke as he dodges behind him and pins him down with a bludgeon to the head by his mace. Then he steps on top of him, twisting Roman’s arm behind him to drop the sword, squashing his face to the empty floor with his dirty boot.

“Tsk, tsk. Guess shining armor couldn’t slay the dragon witch after all,” He chuckles and teases as Roman desperately tries to grab his foot. Then he bursts into laughter, “Oh my god, I am pinning you so hard right now...That’s every gay disney prince’s dream, right?”

And as if through some magic, Roman growls, finally getting a grip on his foot and hurling him over his head, crushing Remus’ skull against the cold, white floor. He poofs into thin air as well. Roman pants, clenching his fists. Of course the duke and the snake weren’t real. Was he so stupid? This was his room. Everything in his room was only as real as he wanted it to be. And yet the room played him like a damn fiddle, mocked him, scorned him with the visions of everything he couldn’t stand for and everything he didn’t want to be.

“Roman.”

He growls at that voice again. You can’t make me retaliate this time, room, he says in his mind. I will never be played for a fool again. Not when the snake is out there ruining Thomas’ life, tricking him into giving in to his villainous schemes.

“Roman, it’s ok, kiddo. It’ll all be okay.”

He finally turns around to the dad in the room, catching his breath, shaking his head.

“No. No it isn’t. How can you say that to me? I trusted you, I trusted all of you, I trusted your judgement better than anyone, Patton! How can you say that to me after you’ve broken that?”

“Broken...what-”

“Don’t you DARE play dumb with me!” He cries once more, finally noticing the echo in the room, “I will NOT be made a fool again, not by you or any other Side! I gave you my trust, I gave you all my love, and care, and attention, and what do you repay me with? NOTHING!”

The echo from his voice quakes the room, making the dad fall over and tremble on the ground. Roman picks up his sword and walks over, glaring at him on the floor.

“Roman, stop, you’re scaring me,” He freezes.

Roman pauses with a grim stare.

“I am...scaring you?” Roman repeats, feeling the dry words in his mouth.

Dad nods.

“I am scaring you? I am scaring you!? YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I’M SCARING YOU! I just found out that no one is this godforsaken Mind Palace gives a flying feather about me! If I can’t make any of you respect me…” He says, eyeing his sword, aiming it at dad’s torso as he stands defiantly above him, “Then I’ll make you all fear me.”

“R-Roman, please, you wouldn’t-”

Another jab. Another poof. Another whisper. He growls and screams to the ceiling.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU ALL WANT FROM ME!? TO BE THE FOOL FOR YOU TO LAUGH AT, TO BE THE THORN ON THOMAS’ SIDE?”

Now his entire body was being jerked into Thomas’ room, to where it all started. To where Thomas admitted that he’d listen to his snake, his inner demon. To where he tried to convince Thomas otherwise. To where he stressed that he was evil.

And the evil was staring back at him. Mocking him. Making his stomach churn, his blood boil red. He cannot trust him. He will never trust him. Not after everything he did to protect Thomas.

“Roman?” Deceit asks.

He doesn’t respond. Only tightens the grip on his sword.

“Roman, please, I’m not here to fight-”

“Too late,” He utters with a jab through Deceit’s heart.

But there was no poof this time. Only a gasp. A violent gasp, ringing in Roman’s ear, freezing all of time to make him realize that this wasn’t his room anymore. The blood was real. The blood of the evil he so desperately wanted to spill, and he succeeded. He won’t even pretend it wasn’t true. He hated Deceit more than anyone. And now, once he jerked the sword out of him, it was gone. As Deceit falls over to the side, he eyes the blood staining the entire sword. There was no turning back now. He wouldn’t dare to do so. He’d sink back to his room again, and never return. No regrets. No worries. 

Just a hero slaying a dragon, like he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well whaddya know, I made a continuation of the first one shot with Deceit dying. God knows what’ll happen next.


End file.
